Pole Star
by SoLongThanksforAlltheFish
Summary: Based on Polaris, Lovecraft's story, Pole Star will tell the story of Anna, a sick 'schizophrenic' girl who is transported to Olathoë; Elsanna, non-incest.
1. Chapter 1

**Autor's note:** _Hello to everyone, firstly, I would_ _l ike to apologise for my possible grammar errors and then I w_ _ant to express my gratitude for the opportunity y_ _ou give to this story._

 **Disclamer for all the story: I don't own frozen**

* * *

 **First arc: prologue.**

In the harvest time of the year, when the winds from the nords whine, the Pole Star shine with uncanny light in the dark firmament. And from the window of my chamber I can see glowing the celestial body.

Seated in the casement, almost in the edge, I can appreciate the beauty of the view; red-leaves tree decorates the plain muttering things to each other during the reign of the Moon while the freeze wind hits me. Furthermore I can smell the petrichor fragrance, the scent of the rain when it pours on the dry land. And while I am watching the wasteland, I feel her presence in my room.

I know this is insane because no one is with me, also because she is a product of my sickness. But my heart skips every time I watch the Pole Star; maybe at this point you may ask who am I and why do I explain that, but, do you really need to know it? At any case, you can call me Ogon; well do I remember the night of the Aurora and the mixed demon-lights of the sky. It was two winters ago.

It was a gloomy day. In fact, the perfect day to see the Aurora from my chamber. The Pole Star were winking hideously like if was trying to convey some strange message while the lights from the North were flashing furiously in the sky. I was enchanted by the show, maybe to much because I did not realize when I fallen asleep resting my head on the wall. After that, I saw the city and her platinum hair for the first time.

The first contact was the shy one; I was a passive observer, a mere spectator, watching from the distance the marble walls of the city and the marble streets with marble pillars, towers, columns and domes. The air was warm and the the citizens looked like little ants. And ten degrees from the zenith , the Polar Star were shining like the sun.

Under the horned waning moon, becuse this place had a moon too, men talked wisdom in a tongue which I did not understood because it was unlike any language I had ever known. And in the middle of the crowd, one of the citizien draw my attention; she was not like the others, her features were soft and her skin looked like porcelain.

The day never came. All that I could see was Alfa Tauri -the red star- half way around the horizon threaten to show magnanimous views. But before I could saw the Aldebaran in his splendour I woke up in the middle of my bed. I was not as I had been but in my memory was graven the vision of the city.

Thereafter, on the cloudless nights when I could sleep, I saw the city often; sometimes under that horned waning moon, and sometimes under the hot red rays of a sun which did not set.

Gradually I wondered what place was my one in that city, and after few night been an observer I started to become a gastly presence whom wanted to know and define his relationship with the place; one night, after a walk by the marble streets, I found the blonde girl speaking in a square and I could understand what was she saying.

-Esquimaux- she said.-This is our problem and right now we do not need another policy than a re-armament. This is our last place, our last chance, because we lost almost all of our territory- she made a pause- And I need you to compromise with me. To be by my side while I command our tropes.

After the discourse, the crowd started to cheer her. At the same time I feel a strange sensation on my body, like something twisting my stomach and telling me that I was in the wrong place.


	2. Chapter 2

After watching the Pole Star until midnight, and seeing the stormy clouds came to the plain, I went inside my chamber to read my old diary under the poor light of a candle; it is full of story's about my days in Olathoë, also it have plenty of sketch lands from there. But the reality is that my journal is just a part of my therapi to cure my madness.

Lots of therapist saw my dreams but all of them thought that this place was a scape of my real life, a place were I can be whatever I want. At the beginning I told them that it was not like that, that this place was real. But again, they said my dreams were part of a fantasy made by a sick person with schizophrenia.

Trying to forget the cruel words of the therapists I read the story about my first, and real, day in Olathoë while the rain hits with rage the window. And after few minutes reading I start to remember Alos, my friend.

The first time that I meterialise in Olathoë happened the last winter. I it was in a modest house made of marble and ivory and I was seated on a chair, listening to spoke Alos, and his speech was one that pleased my soul, for it was the speech of a true man and patriot.

-We have to do it now, Ogon. The young queen is going to fight with us if is necessary to lead us to the victory. But her life is to precious to lose it, we must not let her came with us or we will lose another Bog.

I took a sip of my tea, even if I could not remember that we were having tea, and I shake my head in agreement. "True", I thought even if I was not a real member of the place, "We should try an aggressive attack in the North", I add in my mind.

-I hope that my request isn't to much for you, young Komandir.

-Is not, Alos- I said with a soft tone before to sip again .- I'll take with me the Tenyā division to the Formlessrock.

-Good. May the balance be with you.

\- And the gods hear you - I answered before to go out of the house.

The streets were in silent, almost like if the city was empty.

 _That night had the news come of Daikos' fall, and of the advance of the Inutos; squat, hellish, yellow fiends who five years ago had appeared out of the unknown west to ravage the confines of our kingdom, and finally to besiege our towns; the squat creatures were mighty in the arts of war, and knew not the scruples of honour which held back our tall, grey-eyed men of Lomar from ruthless conquest._

A nock on my door woke me up in the middle of the night. It was Alos to tell me the news. After his speech I went to my chamber and I took my armour to initiate our attack; we had the best fortified place of the region so it was not a problem to abandon the city. I knew that every citizen of Olathoë could resist with the strengh of ten men.

-The blessings!- yelled Alos.

-For the balance, Alos! We have no time!

-But Ogon, our Majesty...

-No buts Alos, I know we must inform her but it's more important to move fast our defence before the Inutos attack. - I was talking like a real commander, not like the sick girl from the plain that I am.- Daikos's still been a part of our lands and we shall to avoid more dead if we want to attack the Esquinoux.

-I hope the balance will heard you, if not... Well, we'll be finished.

Shouting through the streets and running like if our lifes depends on it we arrived to the military complex; a megalithic building welcome us. Big windows like deep shafts bedeck the façade and behind the crenel a ward shout to us asking for the reason of a late visit. After a short talk the men opened the gate.


End file.
